


Finding God

by ArrianeMason1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrianeMason1995/pseuds/ArrianeMason1995
Summary: ** The events in this story are not canon to the Supernatural fandom NOR are the relationships or back stories to many of the 'now-living-but-are-dead-in-the-series' characters...This is a pure work of fiction her at the Assbutts due to a development we've decided needs to happen to this page. If you dislike this please drop a comment and complain since it is okay to do this. I enjoy the criticism.





	1. #CHUCKLIVES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Quotev friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Quotev+friends).



Chuck is a prophet... that's what the angels knew. They also knew that he was supposed to be long dead. The author of the infamous 'supernatural' books, who wrote under the name Carver Edlund, was supposed to be dead. When Kevin became Prophet that signalled his demise but a recent stirring made it clear to them that Chuck was in fact still alive.  
  
How could this be? Castiel thought back to the few times he had met Chuck. He was a strange man. He lived in squalor under a fine layer of filth as far as the angel was concerned and his writing... it was mediocre to say the best. To many long words and drawn out descriptions.  
  
'Writing is hard,' Castiel thought about that fact as he walked through Heaven's gardens. It was a strange thing for a writer to say. It was true of course. Writing a good story, getting all the pieces in the right place, it could be hard. Castiel could see that. When he had taken control of Heaven there were too many variables but the Prophet. He wasn't writing someone's life before it happened. He was writing the events he was given. Why was that hard?  
  
None of it added up to Castiel but the biggest trouble was probably the first point we should have made. Chuck was supposed to dead... no angel could locate him. No demon neither. So how was it possible that he was still alive? WHAT was Chuck hiding...?


	2. Chuck Shurley

Trying to explain something to angels tends to be similar to trying to teach young children how to sit still... near enough impossible. At least, this is what the archangels were finding.  
  
Lucifer looked as if he was about to tear into the front row of angels while Michael just tried to get them to listen. Only Gabriel looked amused by how little was getting done. Ever since big brothers Lucifer and Michael returned Heaven had been like this. Not a disarray exactly but harder to control. A democracy. The angels wanted their say - at least, that was what they were told they wanted.  
  
Sipping his Malibu Gabriel smirked as he watched his two brothers. The brothers he loved dearly and watched turn on one another not long ago. The brothers that meant the death of 4 other archangels although the angels here only ever knew of 4. The brothers who had been lost to him for so long, now back and waiting for answers.  
  
It was funny though, Gabriel had to admit it. Bickering angels were always entertaining. Warring angels however were not so fun. That was why he had ran. He didn't like the wars but the small arguments? They could be fun. Even for him.  
  
"Gabriel?" Michael sighed, his patience starting to wane. "Could you do something?"  
  
Nodding Gabriel brought his fingers to his lips and let out a long, load, low whistle that resonated through the halls of Heaven. At the moment they were using a courtroom to hold their meeting. The Heaven of an old judge who's happiest moments were when he was convicting people who had done outrageous crimes to life in prison. The British Crime System was a strange place indeed.  
  
Immediately the angels fell silent and turned to the archangels on the panel at the front. Michael sat in the judge's chair, Lucifer sat on his left and Gabriel stood almost boredly for the most part on his right. As the angels glanced at the 3 united archangels they felt the atmosphere change in the room. This was important. They shouldn't be arguing amongst themselves.  
  
Something big was coming next.  
  
Smiling Michael got to his feet. "We have a new mission for the time being," he explained pulling out a photograph for the entire room to see. "Chuck Shurley... we need him found. It seems our Prophet is still alive. We need to find out how he escaped us. He should have died when the Word of God was released but, instead, it seems 2 Prophets might have been alive at the same time."  
  
"That's impossible," Balthazar frowned but instantly fell quiet once more as all eyes turned to him. He still felt like an outcast. During the war between Castiel and Raphael he had betrayed everyone. Castiel had 'killed' him... at least, that was what people had thought. No one thought to check the arsenal they had regained from him once he was 'dead' so no one noticed the absence of a very important artefact. One that could stop even angels from death.  
  
Michael, however, regarded him as if he was any angel in the room. "That's what we thought," he stated before turning his gaze back to the room. "Something bigger is at play here and we need to find out just WHAT that might be. Chuck is hidden from our view by some powerful magic we can't clearly see through. But-"  
  
"We need him found," Lucifer finished, sensing that Michael was going to draw this out far longer than necessary. Michael often forgot that SOME angels had homes they had to get to before their wives starting calling blue-murder. Lucifer couldn't be late for dinner again. Haley would kill him. He had to finish this quickly.  
  
Looking the angels over Lucifer couldn't help but feel the looks of disgust on some of their faces. He was Lucifer. The fallen. The murderer. The disgrace. Satan. Many still disagreed with him being allowed to return to Heaven but if he hadn't Gabriel would have refused to return and Michael couldn't handle them all on his own. He had admitted this himself.  
  
Lucifer took a breath as he looked the faces over before his voice changed. He was a commander once. He knew how to get people's attention. "Listen up!" His voice almost boomed despite never raising above a normal conversational tone. "Chuck Shurley needs to be found. He is our top priority. All other duties come second until this man is found. Do you hear us?!"  
  
The room gulped before quickly nodding and agreeing. Gabriel took over after this as he placed his glass down. "Split up into 8 groups. 4 sections to take the 4 quarters of the Northern hemisphere and the other 4 for the South. We don't have time to waste-"


	3. Oblivion

_It's hard but the angels still don't realise it. Writing the perfect story. Waiting and hoping that pieces fall into the right places. This is why, while in Heaven, I simply told the stories and had Metatron as my scribe. It was a job title he was surprised to be given. He was a regular angel before that and, now, little more than human. He should have been killed. That was my plan. He should have died long ago but it never worked out. My stories never wanted to end properly._  
  
That was why gardening is easier. Joshua, he understood this. The importance of pruning and taking care of his garden. It's an art. It can be difficult but the results tend to be much more pleasing than dealing with humans or angels. When Lucifer fell and the first demon created I thought that was going to be it. My story was playing out perfectly!  
  
The horsemen agreed. They said the Earth was going to finally be as it was supposed to be. But it didn't turn out quite how we had expected. With the Nephilim the archangels quickly finished them. Lucifer was banished completely into Hell. Noah... It all changed after Noah. Adam and Eve were my perfect monsters. Adam understood the value of humanity. Eve brought fourth the first monsters. Lillith brought about the demons. Caine took up arms. Abel became among our first Heavenly divine spirits. Seth-  
  
Perhaps it was Seth who changed everything and not Noah? Noah was his descendent after all. Adam did to good a job with that boy. He couldn't be wavered. His thoughts pure. His family line too. The Winchesters were part of his line. I could never admit it to them although Michael told them once, long ago. They are true descendants of Caine and Abel. Direct in fact. Seth, their younger brother, the only one left... he was actually the one who birthed the earliest Winchester descendant. We like to say it was Caine but the truth has always been there.  
  
That line is pure. That is why they make mistakes. That is why they are my witnesses. But they keep messing it up! All my thought out plans... I hate to believe the stories won't ever come to fruition but it seems they have their own plans for how this story is supposed to end, FREE WILL! Only they seem to understand the true meaning of it. Ever since they stumbled upon the truth about angels their time was numbered. They weren't supposed to have lived.  
  
Dean wasn't supposed to return from Hell. Not really. The problem was, we needed him. I see I messed up there. I killed him too soon. When Sam went to Hell? That was supposed to be the end... but, again, my plans didn't work quite right. Castiel intervened. I know I should have stopped him but I couldn't. That angel... he is pure. That is why I keep returning him. I have big plans for that angel that even he isn't aware of. None of them are.  
  
Still, this is becoming a problem and I am starting to wonder if it is all going to be worth it. I need to find a way to finish this story. Michael and Lucifer clearly aren't going to do their parts any longer. They lost their battle on both sides when they were trapped together in the cage. I see that now. We can't end with them.  
  
The Darkness?

* * *

  
Chuck blinked as he heard the knock at his door and quickly closed his laptop. "Uh, yeah, come in?" He called out mentally cursing himself. He always got so absorbed when he was writing that it caused issues when it came to his other senses. Hearing definitely was out now that he had a new story coming in pieces through his mind.  
  
It was going to be titled;  
  
 _OBLIVION-_


	4. Obscurity

Gabriel was confused. Hadn't he asked only to be disturbed IF someone had found something about the missing Prophet? Yes? No? He could have sworn he had.  
  
Placing his hand over the phone to stop it from waking his sleeping wife Gabriel carefully slid out of bed, pulled on his robe and slipped into the bathroom to find... a missed called from Cas? Perhaps it was important. Castiel didn't call often any more since he sent most messages with his son, West, to Gabriel when West came to visit. It was far easier after all.  
  
Ringing back he waited.  
One ring...  
Two rings...  
Three rings...  
Nothing!  
  
Sighing Gabriel tried again. The same. That was strange. Castiel wasn't one to text and run... or call and run in this case. He was an air head but he had his uses. Scribbling a quick note and kissing Robin on the cheek Gabriel left his pregnant, sleeping wife to duck out and see if he could find his brother.  
  
For the next hour Gabriel followed small scent trails of the other angel, constantly ringing his number to see if he would answer. Nothing. Always nothing. Castiel's trail moved strangely however. Like a bee's? It danced back and forth as if searching for something in particular but Gabe couldn't make any sense of the pattern.  
  
That was, until he came across the sigil. Right there, in the centre of the park, was a sigil used to hide objects from angels. Gabriel had used the same mark plenty of times during his years off-the-radar of the other angels. It worked wonders after all. No angel could see past it. No angel could see through it. In fact, no angel could get close enough to even touch it without being flung a million miles away from that spot.  
  
That got him thinking. If he touched it...  
  
"Gabriel?" Lucifer frowned causing him to jump as he turned to find Lucifer and Michael stood behind him. Both looking at the sigil curiously. "Was this your doing?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "No. This one wasn't me. I was at home. Sleeping."  
  
"Angels don't sleep," Michael frowned causing both Lucifer and Gabriel to look away awkwardly. Their wives enjoyed them sleeping with them so both other archangels had got rather used to pretending to sleep to keep them happy. It was actually quite a nice feeling.  
  
Michael just shook his head as he looked at the mark curiously. "What does this one do? I don't recognise it." He mumbled.  
  
Gabriel sighed. "It's a symbol of the dark zone." He explained scratching the back of his neck. "I found it in one of dad's books when I was younger and he said it can transport you through time and space. That it hides everything from angels. It had a small area and can be used to hide just about anything. The problem with it is that it is highly unstable. If you touch it you could end up just about anywhere in this universe AND the next..."  
  
Michael nodded seeming to understand but Lucifer just look at it curiously. "You think Father placed it there?" He asked curiously.  
  
That, of course, was the questions on all their minds.


	5. Bound

It didn't go unnoticed by the archangels that this symbol could be their key to finding Chuck. It was possible of course that he was the cause of this... somehow. Gabriel thought that was unlikely however. They were more likely going to find their father than some Prophet if THIS symbol had once more appeared but-  
  
"Hello Castiel, it's been a while." Chuck smiled from behind his writing desk. His glasses balanced carefully on the bridge of his nose and a glass of whiskey in his hand. He looked unshaven but not any more than usual for the dishevelled writer. The 'Prophet of the Lord'. Around the room were symbols. Sigils that kept the man hidden from angels, demons and just about anyone else you could imagine.  
  
Frowning Castiel looked at these markings as he tried to move against the ropes binding him to the chair opposite the writer. Strange, usually rope alone wouldn't be enough to trap an angel in place. Even handcuffs couldn't bind the Heavenly Host... this had to be something else.  
  
"How are you still alive?" Castiel asked in confusion almost making Chuck laugh at the naivety of the question. At the clarity of this angels confusion. It wasn't something you could describe on paper. It ran far deeper. This angel had been manipulated and had his brain washed clean of his own will more times than any other. Where the other angels stood in fear this one brave soldier never faltered. Never needed the guidance of the others. He acted as the archangels did. Of his own accord. With his own mind... but he was still too innocent. Still little more than a child looking for guidance in the world. After everything, Castiel hadn't changed as much as Chuck had hoped he would have.  
  
Chuckling Chuck took a sip of the drink and removed his glasses. Placing them down beside him on the desk before turning the computer monitor around so Castiel could see what he was writing. A sudden realisation seemed to dawn on the angel's features as his words failed him. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water still trying desperately to hold onto it's life.  
  
Smiling Chuck shrugged. "Hi Castiel. Like I said. It's been a while..."

* * *

  
It didn't seem as if Lucifer and Michael could agree on the best course of action. Gabriel voted on touching the symbol and while both Lucifer and Michael had agreed only a moment before they were arguing like children now.  
  
"Perhaps we should send a scout? Azriel-"  
  
"You want to hide here like a coward? I thought better of you oh 'Commander'-"  
  
"Don't mock me Lucifer!"  
  
"Stop acting like a child Michael!"  
  
Sighing Gabriel pulled out his phone and sent his children a text warning them that he wouldn't be there to make breakfast for them. Not that it would really matter to David or Skye that 'daddy wasn't home to make cereal' or anything. He just liked to keep them up-to-date while Lucifer was used to his children expecting nothing from him.  
  
Whereas Gabriel was a father who was always there for his children Lucifer found whenever he TRIED to be there for his kids they fought against him. Emily loved her dad but she still refused to take any advice from him. Jeremy was too grown-up already - the Dragonborn of Legend had never wanted his father's help so why would he want to be continuously updated as to what his father was doing? Then there was Vincent and Louis... they had needed Lucifer when they were young but now they too had their own lives. Lucifer didn't even know what they did but perhaps that was for the best.  
  
Michael had no ties at all of course. His own daughter, Rowen Jones, lay in a hospital refusing help for him or her uncles. She was dying and willing to let her own daughter and fiancé feel the stabbing pain of their loss when she was gone. This wouldn't be too bad of course if it wasn't for the fact her fiancé was a werewolf devoted only to her. Unstable. Likely to take his own life after she left him...  
  
Yes, all the archangels lives were a little domesticated now but still... Gabriel had thought this fact at least might have stopped his brothers from acting like such children. Scratching his neck Gabriel turned back to Michael and Lucifer. "Look I've had enough of all this fighting. You two can do what you like but I'm touching that fucking symbol before any more of my time is wasted trying to figure out who or what put it here. 'K?" He frowned before reaching out his hand.  
  
His fingers barely brushing the mark before a bright light lit up the sky. Sunrise... Gabriel blinked and the light seemed only to grow brighter and brighter. The mark glowing with the ferocity of a dying star as he felt himself get catapulted across the green and further. Beyond this time. Across the planet. He heard his brothers call for him but it was too late.  
  
Gabriel was gone...


	6. God

Chuck Shirley was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the archangels. As Gabriel touched the sigil he felt it. He felt their strength. The vital energy his Heavenly Hosts gave off. It was time~~  
  
Gabriel awoke the in same office Castiel had hours before. The sweet tropical breeze slipped in through the open windows and the warm air ruffled his feathers... wait? The wind could be felt? Blinking Gabriel looked around to see his large golden wings spread out of his back with a look of confusion. The wind blew softly against the feathers. Leaving a soft tingling sensation in their wake. Across from sat Castiel whose own large black wings spread out behind him.  
  
"You're awake," Chuck smiled brightly causing Gabriel's eyes to widen in surprise. This had been the Prophet... but he wasn't the Prophet. Not any more. Something had changed. Frowning Gabriel knew that gleam in the man's eye. That undecipherable but careful gaze that saw right through you no matter who or WHAT you were.  
  
"Father?" Came Michael's breathless voice from behind him. Gabriel turned to realise Lucifer and Michael had been standing behind him. A look of awe on Michael's face while Lucifer looked as if he may lunge forward at any moment and rip the smile write off their dad's face. For that was who Chuck was now. He was God. He was their creator. The alpha and omega.  
  
Sighing, Death was stood at Chuck's side. A look of boredom flittering across the Horseman's features. "Is it time already?"  
  
Chuck... no, GOD nodded slowly. Every movement he made seemed to have strained purpose behind it. Rising to his feet God smiled. His voice sounded like the Prophet's when he spoke but there was a strange ferocity behind it. "Yes. Now we begin."


	7. The End

"Have you learned anything since I've been away?" God asked as he looked between the 4 angels that surrounded him. A sort of scowl played over his features but Castiel wasn't sure he was reading the situation properly. Why would God be scowling? Was he expecting something off of them? "When I gave you a job to do, a job to look over this earth and it's inhabitants, I left you with a single mission to help your species grow. Now, have you learned that lesson?"  
  
Lucifer gulped but looked down.  _Perhaps he IS scowling then?_  Castiel thought to himself.  _Why else would Lucifer look so ashamed?_  
  
"Humans are stronger than we first cared to accept," Michael admitted as he too looked down. Was that shame in his voice? Perhaps. "They taught us many things but, Father, I don't think we learnt whatever lesson you are expecting of us. We fought while you were away. The deaths in Heaven alone were astronomical."  
  
God smiled slightly at that and Castiel had the strange feeling that God had looked at him for a moment. Could he have imagined it? Perhaps but it didn't seem likely. He had killed many of his brethren in the name of power. In union amongst Heaven's ranks. "Just like the humans," Castiel whispered despite himself as a revelation seemed to fall into place.  
  
Death... the Horseman... smiled slightly from the corner of his lips as he tapped his cane lightly on the ground. "Everything that once was shall become whole once more. Death leads to new life. New beginnings. It seems your children might have learnt something after all," the Horseman chuckled in spite of himself. It was almost comical to him Cas supposed. During Castiel's reign as 'God' he had almost been killed... for trying to kill Death. Everything worked in circles it seems.  
  
"Now is time for a new beginning," God smiled as he looked at his sons. "Heaven seems to be repairing itself... I think it's time I returned home. That we all did. But first. I have some business on this earth. If you ever need me just call but, my sons, I will be visiting you sooner than you think. Now, wake up~"  
  
The voice rang through the angels minds causing their sights to blur. Slowly the room began to spin until the 4 angels blacked out completely. A dream ensued filled with angel feathers and the feeling as if the world was collapsing in on itself... the feeling of being watched by a million different dimensions and universes all at once. Gasping Castiel awoke shortly after back in the park although the sigil was gone. Around him sat his brothers, all holding their heads as they groaned softly.  
  
A headache had started up in each of their heads like a hangover but that wasn't possible. Blinking they looked at one another, the last few moments of their consciousness flooding back to them. The smell of the sea. The sound of feathers. Chuck...  
  
"Was that real?" Lucifer questioned despite himself. It couldn't be... could it? God was back? He had returned after all those years?  
  
"I think... it might have been. Yes." Castiel mumbled uncertainly before jumping to his feet. "I have to get home. Maison has a ballet recital and Rachel has piano lessons." He blinked, feeling his feet fall out from under him as his vision blurred once more. It was going to be difficult for them for a while. The angels were exhausted and, without knowing, jet lagged from being flung around by the sigil.  
  
However, one thing was certain, God had returned--


End file.
